List of Attractions and Entertainments at Disneyland Park (Canada)
Here's Alll of the Attractions and Entertainment at Disneyland Park in Disneyland Resort in Canada. So, All Attractions Will Be in English (From American Disney Parks) and Some Attractions in Mostly French (From Disneyland Resort Paris). List of Attractions: World Bazzar 1. Disneyland Railroad 2. The Disneyland Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln 3. Main Street Cinema 4. Horesless Carriage 5. The Disney Gallery 6. Main Street Vehicles 7. Penny Arcade Adventureland 1. Enchanted Tiki Room: Get the Fever! 2. Jungle Cruise 3. Pirates of the Caribbean 4. Fire Mountain 5. Tarzan's Treehouse 6. Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of The Forbidden Eye Frontierland 1. Big Thunder Mountain Railroad 2. Western River Expedition 3. Mark Twain Riverboat 4. Sailing Ship Columbia 5. Tom Sawyer Island 6. Country Bear Jamboree 7. Disneyland Railroad (Frontierland) 8. Frontierland Shooting Expostion 9. Bear-y Tales 10. Mink Fink Keelboats Critter Country 1. Splash Mountain 2. Camp Rock: The Final Jam Revue 3. PB&J Otter: The Ride 4. Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown 5. Pooh's Hunny Hunt 6. Tbe Wolf & Bear Explorer Canoes Fantasyland 1. Disney Castle 2. Disney Castle Mystery Tour 3. The Mickey Mouse Revue 4. Pinocchio's Daring Journey 5. Peter Pan's Flight 6. Haunted Mansion 7. Storybook Land Canal Boats 8. Alice in Wonderland 9. It's a Small World 10. Snow White's Adventures 11. Queen Minnie's Carrousel 12. Fantasy Gardens 13. The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure 14. Skyway to Tomorrowland 15. Matterhorn Bobsleds 16. Mr. Toad's Wild Ride 17. Snow White's Grotto 18. Mad Tea Party 19. Wizards of Waverly Place: The Russo Family's Adventure 20. Pixie Hollow Dumbo's Circusland 1. Dumbo the Flying Elephant 2. Casey Jr. Circus Train 3. The Barnstormer Featuring The Great Goofini 4. Circus Disney 5. Cece's & Rocky's Fun House Sora's ToonTown 1. Mickey's House & Meet Mickey 2. Minnie's House 3. Sora's Mansion 4. Donald's Boat 5. Mickey and the Magical Map (Stage Show) 6. Gadget's Go Coaster 7. Sora, Donald & Goofy: The Ride 8. Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin 9. Jolly Trolley 10. Chip & Dale's Treehouse 11. Disneyland Railroad (Sora's ToonTown) 12. Snoopy's Doghouse Adventure 13. ToonTown Hall of Frame 14. Goofy's Paint and Playhouse Tomorrowland 1. Star Tours: An Kingdom Hearts Adventure 2. The Tomorrowland Intergalactic Revue 3. Captain EO 4. Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover 5. Star Jets 6. The Timekeeper 7. ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter 8. Space Mountain 9. 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarnie Voyage 10. Tron Legacy: The Journey to The Game Grid 11. If You Had Wings 12. Skyway to Fantasyland 13. Disneyland Railroad (Tomorrowland) 14. Buzz Lightyear's Astro Blasters 15. Grand Circuit Raceway Entertainment 1. Mickey's Soundsational Parade (Daytime Parade) 2. Disney's Magical of Fantasy Parade (5th anniversary Daytime Parade) 3. Main Street Electrical Parade (Nighttime Parade) 4. Disney Dreams! (Nightime Show at Disney Castle) 5. Pecos Goofy Frontier Revue (Performed at Golden Nugget Theater) 6. Fantasmic! (Performed at Frontierland's Rivers of the Far West) 7. The Kids of the Kingdom (Performed at the Tomorrowland Showbase) 8. Villains Tonight! (Performed at Sora's ToonTown Opera House) 9. Sora's ToonTown Hours (Performed at Sora's ToonTown) 10. Minnie Oh! Minnie (Performed at Adventureland Oasis Theater) 11. Canada Disneyland Band (Performed in World Bazzar, Sometimes Performs in Fantasyland, Frontierland or Tomorrowland) 12. Caribbean Steel Drummers (Performed at Adventureland) 13. The Banjo Sisters (Performed at Frontierland) 14. The Bluegrass Boys (Performed at Critter Country) 15. Mickey and the Magical Map (Performed at the ToonTown Opera House) Category:Disneyland Resort (Canada)